


Rock, Paper, Scissors...Panama?

by kitkat0723



Series: Changing Pace [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Changing Pace Verse, Domestic Bliss, Family time, Gen, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: In long-standing Diaz tradition, it's time to figure out where to go for the three weeks of leisure and relaxation Eddie and Buck make sure to take off during Christopher's Summer Break.It's simple, pick a spot, take a dart, throw it at a map. Where it lands is where they'll spend 3 weeks being together as a family. Except what happens when their time-honored tradition ends up with the Diaz Dart in the middle of the ocean?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Changing Pace [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Rock, Paper, Scissors...Panama?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyAudacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/gifts).



> It's been a second since I updated this series and I am totally sorry about that. I haven't had any good ideas for this verse, but I couldn't let it go. It's been awesome to write in. Hopefully, you love this little slice of life with our favorite family. 
> 
> For Cam, since this was one of the headcanons I sent them forever ago. I reworked the HC to fit the Verse but I hope you love it anyway, Cam.

Hands loaded down with food and drink, Eddie shut the door with his foot. He can hear Christopher and Buck’s voices from the dining room. Tonight’s activities required tradition, so he’d been out for the better part of an hour getting food. He can hear muted cursing then Buck’s voice carrying through the house as Eddie drops a bag onto the kitchen counter for later. “Babe! Did you see where...Nevermind! Found it!”   
“Dad!” Christopher complains. It makes Eddie smile and rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. His little boy is no longer a little boy. Stepping into the dining room, he smiles at the scene before him. Buck and Christopher are standing in front of the old faded map, pulled down from where it stays rolled up until nights like tonight. They’d picked up the old map on a whim when he and Buck had been discussing taking their first vacation as a family. Even if they hadn’t been married then. It was nice to stroll hand in hand with Buck, planning things. The map had caught Buck’s eye, and back then it had been used more for Christopher’s school than anything, but their tradition of picking a vacation spot never waivered.   
Setting the bags down onto the table, Eddie went to stand on Christopher’s left side. “Did you pick your spots, Christopher?” Chris nodded. “Yep. India or South America.” Eddie looked over at his son for a moment, considering him. “Good ones! Buck?”   
His husband shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t decide between Nepal or New Zealand.”   
“Huh,” was all Eddie said before looking back to the map.   
“What about you, Dad?” Christopher asked him.   
Rocking back on his heels, socked feet moving against worn wood, the yellow faded map before him, Eddie tried to pick out places he’d want to see. So far, as a family, in the last six years, they’d been to so many places. Eddie’s favorite had been the three-week tour of the UK. They’d bounced around from city to city, sightseeing and exploring. They hadn’t even been married six months, and even though they’d had Christopher with them, he and Buck had treated it as a honeymoon. It was great.   
“Greece, or maybe Rome. Supposed to have great weather.”   
“Those sound awesome, dad.” Eddie ruffled Christopher’s hair, smiling when his teenager groaned and reached up to fix it, scowl in place.   
“Dinner or Dart, first?” The food was growing cold, but he knew none of them would care. More often than not, the food had to be reheated more than once on the night they spent picking their vacation spot.   
“Dart!” Christopher half-shouted, making both Eddie and Buck laughed.   
“Dart first. Then we can do some family research while we eat since we all have our spots picked out.”   
Eddie waved a hand towards the map and the dart that was sitting on the buffet below it, waiting for this year's throw. “Have at it. I threw it last time.”   
Christopher leaned into Buck’s arm before he could step over to pick up the dart. “Remember Buck. Panama or India!”   
Buck laughed, smiling over at Eddie before looking at Christopher. “I’ll do my best, Superman. But, New Zealand sounds like a lot of fun.”   
Eddie scoffed, smirking at his husband. “Think of the food experiences we could have in Greece. The wine in Rome, my love, think of the food.”   
Even as they teased Buck, and tried to make him pick one of their spots, Christopher and he moved towards the table. Buck’s laptop sat in the middle, waiting to be booted up and put to use. Buck moved to the center of the map, raised his arm. With his tongue between his teeth, Buck sent the dart flying. A quiet _thud_ was heard and then everything was quiet for a moment. Eddie could see the rise and fall of Buck’s chest as he let out a quiet sigh.   
“So, we’re either going on an Alaskan cruise or we’re playing rock, paper, scissors.” Stepping away from the map, Eddie could see the paper topped dart in the blue section next to California. The Diaz Dart as it had become to be known, had landed right in the middle of the pacific this year. Eddie looked over at his son, got a nod.   
“Rock, paper, scissors,” they said together.   
Most things in their family dynamic had been solved just that way. Buck moved to the table but made no move to sit down. All three held a fist out over the table. “Best two out of three?” Eddie looked at his husband and son, got twin nods of assent. “Ready? One, two,” on the count of three the games began.   
At the end of three rounds, the teenager of their little family tossed his hands in the air, cheering. “Yes! I win!”   
“India or Panama it is. We just need to.” Buck sat and started to pull his laptop towards him, but frowned when Christopher stopped him. “Go ahead,” he told Chris, waving a hand to the map.   
Christopher headed to the map and Eddie pulled the bags over and started to set food out while Buck booted up his laptop. There was another small thud before Christopher turned around. “There!”   
As his son sat at the table, Buck hopped up to see where they were going. “Panama City. Okay!” he clapped his hands together then crossed the room to land in his chair. Buck reached for his food as Eddie sat with his own, the telltale signs of the keyboard keys clicking. “You sure about this one, Christopher?”   
“Mmmhmm,” his son said with a mouth full of spaghetti noodles before he swallowed. “Plus, I’ll score credits for school if I do a research paper on it.”   
Eddie beamed at his kid. “Then Panama it is, and you have the best research partner there is.”   
For the next two hours, the three of them sat at their dining room table planning their vacation. Once the food had been cleared and books replaced takeout containers, Eddie pulled out his phone. The first thing he purchased for their vacation was the boatload of sunscreen they’d need. Clicking over to the medical supply store he found a new pair of travel, foldable crutches for Christopher. The boy had grown out of the last pair they bought him. The foldable ones were much easier than his regular ones to take onto an airplane or bus, or train.   
“Hey!” Buck’s raised voice pulls him out of his thoughts, and shopping, Eddie recognizes the tone. He’s heard it many times over the eight years he’s known Buck. Facts will soon be spilling from his mouth at a speed that even Eddie has trouble keeping up with and sometimes doesn’t understand. “Did you know..” He smiles to himself as Christopher tells Buck to keep going.   
Eddie lets the sounds and excitement wash over him as he looks around their light blue dining room. His smile grows as he glances at the fading yellow map. It’ll be part of the dining room’s decor until the day they leave on vacation. The wall surrounding it will be filled with countdown and fact printouts, packing lists that’ll be revised and edited up until packing day, then forgotten completely. There’s one more hole in the old map, but Eddie knows even if they got rid of the old thing, the memories it’s brought them over the years will never fade. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr @kitkat0723 or send me prompts for the two disasters we know and love.


End file.
